Inazuma Girl
by Kira 4-Hundred
Summary: Las vacaciones comienzan y que mejor pasarlo en la linda "casa" de playa de los Kidou, aunque dejar a un grupo de adolescente solos en una casa tal vez no es una tan buena idea ::Yuri:: ::Gender bender:: ::AU:: :: Capítulo I::
1. Prólogo

**Notas del autor -** Hey hey~ Kira tiene un nuevo proyecto entre manos :3 esta vez es yuri, me gusta ese genero, tengo muchas ideas para ese genero pero nunca he escrito de él hasta ahora, espero que les agrade como a mi, abajo posiblemente dejare una larga lista de cosas que deberan leer porque son respecto a el fic y a los personajes :3

 **Advertencias -** AU. Posible Ooc. Yuri.

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 _ **Prologo - Último día**_

Era un caluroso día de verano, un caluroso día de clases, más específicamente el último día de clases y mientras algunos morían lentamente por el calor y se derretían en sus asientos, otros se encontraban saliendo de lo que sería su última… por un tiempo

-¿Tienen algo planeado para las vacaciones?- inquirió Goenji mientras veía a Kazemaru atar su largo y sedoso cabello en una coleta alta

-Mmm… molestar a Suzuno y Fudou supongo- respondió la oji-avellana terminando de arreglar su coleta

-Surfear- respondió con simpleza Tsunami mientras se dirigían hasta la sombra de un árbol a esperar al resto de sus amigas

-¿Qué hay de ti?- preguntó esta vez Kazemaru, Goenji ladeo ligeramente el rostro

-Pues… no tengo muchos planes- soltó un suspiro –Ninguno en realidad- Kazemaru y Tsunami rieron ante la respuesta resignada de su amiga

-¡Chicas!- a lo lejos una sonriente castaña las saludaba agitando efusivamente su mano, fue cosa de segundos antes de que estuviera junto a ellas

-Endo- la mencionada sonrió ampliamente a Kazemaru quien era la que había dicho su nombre -¿Ya terminaron tus clases?- la chica asintió

-Las gemelas vienen más atrás junto a Tachimukai- mencionó sonriendo, en lo que esperaban a las tres chicas Kazemaru recibió un mensaje de una de sus amigas

-Suzuno dice que nos juntaremos en la heladería de siempre, que Midorikawa ya le hizo un berrinche a Kiyama por helado- rio suavemente ante esto último.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡Suzu~!- la mencionada soltó un suspiro rodando los ojos mientras Kazemaru se colgaba de su cuello, Fudou las miro divertida

-Están atrayendo atención innecesaria- dijo apuntando a un grupo de chicos que se habían quedado viendo como la peli-turquesa pegaba su curvilíneo cuerpo al de Suzuno, que más o menos eran iguales, Kazemaru hizo un infantil puchero cuando la albina la aparto para luego acomodar su largo cabello

-Bien~ ¿Entonces qué haremos?- la pregunta de Afuro quedo en el aire hasta que la sonrisa de Endo les causo un estremecimiento

-¡Juguemos futbol!- exclamo la de coletas emocionada, hubo un "no" general sacándole un adorable puchero a la castaña – ¿Por qué no?- inquirió jugueteando con una de sus coletas

-Hace un calor infernal tonta- espeto Fudou cruzándose de brazos

-¿Que tal si hacemos otra cosa?- sugirió Kazemaru recorriendo con la mirada a la despistada castaña que ni cuenta se dio de la lasciva mirada de su amiga sobre su persona

-¿Cómo que cosas?- preguntó Goenji quien al parecer era la única preocupada por la integridad física de su amiga

-Nadar tal vez- respondió sonriendo con fingida inocencia, la rubia la miro fijamente haciendo que una provocativa sonrisa se dibujara en los labios de la oji-avellana –Aunque si quieres podemos hacer otras cosas en privado Sei~- Goenji bufó y Kazemaru entrecerró los ojos de forma seductora

-No gracias, contigo no voy ni a la esquina- musitó causando la risa de la de coleta

-Vamos a nadar~- dijo Tsunami sonriendo y tratando de alivianar el ambiente, hubo una aprobación general antes de que Fudou clavara sus verdes ojos en Kidou

-Tienes una casa en la playa, ¿no?- Kidou la miro un poco confundida antes de asentir –Genial, pasaremos las vacaciones en la casa de playa de Miyuki- la mencionada abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!- exclamo con esa vocecita de niña buena que aun poseía

-Vamos Kidou~ di que sí~- Tsunami hizo un puchero tratando de convencer a la chica, luego fue imitada por Afuro, Kazemaru, Endo e incluso Midorikawa

-E-está bien- musitó despacio –Le preguntare a papá-

-¡Sí!- Y la más feliz sin duda parecía ser Tsunami, hubo una risa general antes de que la oji-carmín se apartara para llamar a su padre, luego de unos minutos la chica volvió y sonrió de esa forma tan suya que para pesar de Fudou la hacía suspirar y querer no dejar que nadie más la viera

-¿Entonces?- inquirió Midorikawa con el rostro manchado de helado

-Dijo que si- su sonrisa se amplió al ver la expresión en el rostro de Tsunami

-¡Eso es genial!- exclamó la peli-rosa entre risas

-Entonces nos vemos en una hora en casa de Kidou- sentenció Fudou jalando a Kazemaru del brazo para comenzar a caminar hasta su casa, las demás hicieron lo mismo para ir a preparar sus cosas y pasar las vacaciones en la playa.

* * *

 **Notas del autor** \- ¿Qué tal? ¿Le dan una oportunidad? Antes de que se me olvide comenzare a aclarar cosas, el fic tendra bastante Ooc y cambie también los nombres, aunque trate de que fueran parecidos a los originales o tuvieran significados parecidos a los de los originales u-u

Empecemos~ deje la personalidad original de casi todas, exceptuando la de Kazemaru, Kidou y posiblemente Sakuma, aunque es posible que a lo largo de la historia las personalidades se distorsionen un poco, es una mala mania que tengo, pondre los nombres que escogi para las chicas por aquí abajito

 _ **Endo Mayumi, Kazemaru Ayame, Goenji Seijun, Fubuki Shiori, Fubuki Atsuko, Afuro Teru, Midorikawa Ryoko, Kiyama Himeko, Genda Kyoko, Sakuma Shiho, Tsunami Fumiko, Tachimukai Yuki, Nagumo Haruka, Suzuno Fuu, Fudou Aiko, Kidou Miyuki**_

Ahora~ siempre que me imagino a Kidou como chica no puedo evitar verla como una niña fragil y timida, así que esa será la Kidou que veremos aquí (excepto cuando discute con Fudou) A Kazemaru es imposible no imaginarla como toda una rompecorazones :3 muy sexy y coqueta, otra cosa, las personalidades de Sakuma y Genda estan basadas en los headcons de Beckyishtar (como siempre) y creo que eso es todo por ahora, mas adelante pondre más datitos o _headcons_ para la historia

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias

 **Publicado en...**

 **F**

 **A**

 **N**

 **F**

 **I**

 **C**

 **T**

 **I**

 **O**

 **N**

 **.**

 **N**

 **E**

 **T**


	2. Capitulo I

**Notas del autor** – Heme aquí con una actualización de domingo, debido a ciertos asuntos descubrí que en realidad tendré tiempo suficiente para seguir actualizando regularmente aunque este en época de clases, no tengo mucho más que decir así que sin más les dejo el capítulo, enjoy!

 **Aclaraciones** – AU. Fem!

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 _ **Capitulo I**_

Cuando Suzuno entro al cuarto de Nagumo la encontró sobre la cama jugando con su teléfono, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a ella

-¿Te sientes mejor?- la peli-roja asintió viendo a la chica, luego del almuerzo Nagumo había comenzado a sentirse mal por lo que el maestro de historia la había enviado de vuelta a su cuarto, no iba ni por la mitad del camino cuando su estómago decidió devolver todo lo que había comido durante el día y como Suzuno había salido temprano y parecía tener un radar para localizar a la peli-roja, esta la encontró justo cuando estaba apoyada en uno de los árboles del lugar devolviendo hasta sus jugos gástricos, luego de eso se vio obligada a cargarla hasta su cuarto, cabe aclarar que Nagumo es una de las chicas más ligeras que conocía y no entendía como si comía tanta basura, luego de dejarla en su cuarto con medicina y Shigeto cuidando de ella fue a reunirse con las demás chicas

-¿Qué haces?- inquirió curiosa al ver como la albina sacaba un bolso y lo dejaba sobre la cama

-Ordena tus cosas nos vamos a la playa- Nagumo ladeo el rostro –Iremos a la casa de playa de Kidou-

-Oh~- parpadeo un par de veces sentándose en la cama -¿Me ayudas?- preguntó usando un tonito inocente para tratar de convencer a su amiga

-No- fue la cortante e inmediata respuesta de la oji-azul –tengo que ordenar mis cosas- y dicho esto salió de la habitación dejando a la peli-roja de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Desde que Fudou tuvo una fuerte discusión con sus padres en la cual terminaron sacándola de la casa se estaba quedando con Kazemaru, ambas estaban ahora en el cuarto de la oji-avellana cuando Aiko hizo un sonido desanimado

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kazemaru viendo a su amiga

-Mi traje de baño esta en casa- hizo un mohín mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Ah~ dudo que los míos te queden- musito riendo un poco, la castaña frunció el ceño

-Hey, solo soy una talla más grande que tu- le enseño la lengua de manera infantil –Da igual, ya comprare uno-

-¿Cuándo?- inquirió Kazemaru alzando una ceja

-Cuando lleguemos allá o le pediré uno a Suzuno- respondió, aunque la segunda opción no le agradaba demasiado, no le gustaba pedir ese tipo de cosas, era incomodo

-Está bien~- luego de eso ambas siguieron ordenando sus cosas entre charlas sin sentido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Como acordaron se encontraron en la casa de Kidou con el extra de Genda y Sakuma a las que la oji-carmín había llamado luego de separarse, una vez se encontraron todas ahí surgió la siguiente pregunta

-¿Cómo nos iremos?- hubo un largo silencio en el grupo, al parecer no habían pensado en eso, Kidou comenzó a reír ganándose una mirada extrañada de todas

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó la menor de las Fubuki frunciendo el ceño

-Nos irán a dejar- dijo la linda muchachita sonriendo –Creí que sería obvio que papá haría algo así, no me dejaría ir por mis propios medios hasta allá- a pesar de ser una respuesta obvia ninguna de ellas lo había pensado

-Eso… tiene tanta lógica- dijo Afuro mirando a la chica, Kidou soltó otra suave risita

-Vamos, nos están esperando- dicho esto, el grupo de adolescentes se dirigió donde una lujosa limosina las esperaba

-Te envidio tanto ahora- dijo la menor de los Fubuki viendo el lujoso vehículo, Shiori tomo la mano de su hermana subiendo ambas finalmente; el viaje fue relativamente corto gracias a las conversaciones y bromas entre el grupo, Nagumo quien aún estaba algo afectada por la medicina que tomo durante la tarde se fue la mayor parte del viaje durmiendo apoyada en el hombro de Suzuno quien solo la miraba de reojo divertida cuando hablaba o insultaba dormida.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con algo más cercano a una mansión que una casa de verano

-¿En serio esta es la casa?- Kazemaru le dio una mirada general a la fachada del lugar quedando más que encantada

-Sí, vamos, tenemos que ver cómo nos arreglaremos con las habitaciones y ver si necesitamos llenar la despensa- entraron a la enorme casa y tras acomodarse en las habitaciones, que al final tuvieron que compartir en parejas, revisaron la despensa

-¡Vamos al súper~!- exclamo la emocionada peli-verde aferrándose al brazo de Kiyama quien solo rodo los ojos

-Creo que tendremos que ir, si- al final fueron Suzuno, Fubuki, Fudou, Kiyama y Kazemaru quienes se encargaron de ir, dejando a una triste Midorikawa lloriqueando porque ella también quería acompañarlas, tras la promesa de Himeko de traerle helado y algunos dulces se quedó más tranquila.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Entonces~?- la albina mayor miro a Kazemaru alzando una ceja

-¿Entonces qué?- dijo mientras sacaba un carrito, la muchacha de coleta le dio un leve codazo

-Anda, no te hagas ¿Paso algo entre ustedes?-

-Déjala, esas cosas no se preguntan- trato de ayudar Himeko quien también llevaba un carrito

-Pero somos amigas- Kazemaru inflo las mejillas cruzándose de brazos, Suzuno rodo los ojos

-Solo lo bese- respondió finalmente –Y ni siquiera me gustó- siguió

-¿Entonces?- Fuu trato de evitar la mirada de su amiga –Vamos, quiero que lo digas- un bufido dejo los rosados labios de la muchacha quien resignada y con un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas respondió

-Sí, puedo decir con seguridad que soy cien por ciento lesbiana- Kazemaru rio encantada y Fubuki quien se había mantenido en silencio preguntó

-¿De qué están hablando exactamente?- y así Kazemaru le explico a la adorable princesa de las nieves de la cita que Suzuno había tenido hace unos días y de cómo su intento de convencerse de su heterosexualidad había fallado terriblemente –Oh… vaya- los ojos grises de la menor se quedaron fijos por un momento en la albina mayor mientras un pensamiento recurrente invadía su mente; poco después se encontraron con Fudou, quien había aprovechado de ir a comprar un traje de baño, en la sección de helados donde Suzuno llevaba al menos diez minutos tratando de decidirse por un sabor

-¿Por qué no solo llevas ambos?- Kazemaru ya aburrida estaba sentada en un tercer carrito donde llevaban los dulces de Midorikawa y algunas cosas más

-Porque si los llevo tendré que comerlos de inmediato o Midorikawa lo hará- la peli-roja soltó una risita

-No creo que lo haga- Shiori trato de ser positiva ganándose una mirada incrédula de Suzuno

-Lo hará- dijeron Himeko y Fuu a coro

-Llevamos años viviendo con ella, ya sabemos cómo es- Himeko asintió dándole la razón, luego de unos minutos más la oji-azul se decidió y llevaron también el helado para Midorikawa

-Llevemos alcohol~- canturreo la "buena" influencia de Fudou, siendo secundada por Kazemaru

-Si~ yo quiero ron- dijo sonriendo

-No deberíamos- trato de razonar Himeko

-Yo quiero tequila- la voz inexpresiva de Suzuno la hizo voltear a verla

-Suzuno, apóyame- hizo un adorable puchero siendo ignorada mientras la albina encaminaba el carrito hacia la sección de alcoholes

-Yo quiero vodka- ese último comentario hizo a todas voltear a ver a la adorable primogénita de los Fubuki

-Si la adorable Shiori quiere beber no podemos negarnos, lo siento Hime-chan- Kiyama aun algo shockeada por ver a quien creía todo inocencia queriendo embriagarse se quedó atrás

-¡Esperen!- cuando finalmente las alcanzo estaban metiendo algunas botellas en el carro de Kazemaru quien abrazaba una botella de ron con una sonrisa –No nos venderán, somos menores ¿recuerdan?- se quedaron viendo a la peli-roja largamente antes de que Suzuno sacara su identificación

-¿Ves la fecha? Ya puedo beber alcohol hasta entrar a un coma etílico-

-Y si eso no funciona…- dijo Fudou

-…Somos un grupo de chicas atractivas que podrían convencer a un cajero calenturiento- termino toda sonrisas, Fubuki rio suavemente ante la expresión de Kiyama

-Así que iremos a esa caja supongo- dijo la platinada apuntando una caja donde el cajero no hacía más que mirar el escote de la muchacha que pagaba algunas cosas

-Así es, aprendes muy rápido muñeca- Aiko apretó las mejillas de la chica y luego beso cada una volviendo al carrito donde Kazemaru viajaba, Himeko soltó un suspiro resignada

-Se supone que vine para que esto no ocurriera-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡Hoy nos emborracharemos!- fue lo primero que dijo Kazemaru entrando con las bolsas donde venía los helados y dulces, Kidou la miro entre sorprendida y preocupada

-¡¿Qué?!- fue lo único que atino a decir la muchachita

-¡Helado!- exclamo la peli-verde tratando de quitarle las bolsas a Kazemaru quien solo las colocaba más alto y las movía impidiendo que la morena las alcanzara

-Dáselas ya Ayame- la mencionada inflo las mejillas antes de entregarle las bolsas a la más baja, quien sonriendo se fue a sentar al sofá para sacar los dulces –Algunos son de Atsuko y otros de Nagumo-

-¿Y para mí?- preguntó Endo con ojitos brillantes

-Para ti nada querida- dijo Fudou tras dejar algunas bolsas en la cocina, Endo hizo un puchero mientras abrazaba un cojín, Kazemaru se acercó por detrás dejando una bolsa de gomitas en sus manos

-Aquí tienes- aprovechando la cercanía dejo un beso en su mejilla mientras la castaña sonriente abría la bolsita –Y para ti- con una suave sonrisa le entrego la otra bolsita a Tachimukai que hasta entonces solo miraba desde su lugar junto a Goenji como sus amigas se repartían entre ellas los dulces, Kidou se acercó a Fudou tomándola por los hombros

-¿De verdad compraron alcohol?- sus orbes carmín la miraban expectantes

-Claro… y tu querida también beberás- le sonrió ladina deshaciéndose del agarre de la muchacha para dirigirse a la cocina en busca de vasos y hielo, Miyuki suspiro resignada, sería una noche realmente larga.

* * *

 **Notas del autor –** Espero que les haya gustado, tenía este capítulo a medias hace tiempito ya, el próximo promete fiestas, descontrol y yuri, espero que les guste el yuri :3 creo que eso es todo por ahora, espero pronto actualizar mis otros fics y subir los que tengo a medias

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias

F

F

.net


End file.
